El riesgo de beber alcohol
by Yami Evans
Summary: El clan Nura se encuentra en medio de una de sus muchascelebraciones, pero está vez, algo se le ocurre a Rikuo, y eso involucracierta Yuki-Onna, que para su desgracia, su inocencia no la ayudará. ¿Quéserá? Lean para saber. One-Shot :3


_**Buenas noches!**_

_**Bueno, he estado debatiendo mentalmente acerca de subir o no este fic, pues el trabajo de todos los autores y autoras en esta sección, son increíblemente buenos, pero a fin de cuentas, todos esos autores me dieron ganas de hacer mi propia historia, lo sé, no tan buena como las suyas, pero me he dado el gusto de hacerlo :3**_

**Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, así como todos los personajes involucrados en esta historia. Los personajes son usados sin fines lucrativos.**

**El riesgo de beber alcohol.**

Era una noche cualquiera en la mansión principal, a excepción del hecho de que todos estaban celebrando una de sus muchas victorias. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, incluyendo al tercer heredero del clan Nura, quien decidió pasar un rato de calidad con el resto de los habitantes de la casa. A su lado, se encontraba la bellísima mujer de las nieves observando divertida los numeritos que montaban sus compañeros debido a la gran cantidad de sake ingerido.

-¿No vas a querer sake, Yuki-Onna? -Habló el joven de cabellos blanquecinos.

-N-No, estoy bien, gracias amo...

-¿Acaso le temes a una borrachera? -Se burló.

Eso era cierto, no quería montar un numerito como sus colegas y más a sabiendas de su poca resistencia a los efectos de éste, pero no se quedaría atrás, no quería ser humillada y menos por su adorado amo.

-¡Huump! No sé de qué me habla. -Fingió indignación.

-Entonces, bebe...

Le extendió una copa llena de sake, dudosa aceptó y en menos de un parpadeo, ya se lo había terminado.

-¡Más por favor! -Se dirigió a su amo el cual asintió y llenó nuevamente la copa.

Después de media botella, las cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas y todo se hacía cada vez más gracioso ante ella. Pasaron las horas y junto con ellas las botellas, Tsurara ya llevaba tres botellas y ya no sabía ni como se llamaba, sin embargo ella seguía aceptando las propuestas de su amo al ofrecerle más.

-Deberías dejar de beber... Mañana sufrirás las consecuencias. -Se burló nuevamente su amo.

-¡Claro que-hip no! Me si-hip-ento muy bien. -Decía entre risas.

-Waka-sama, debería llevar a Yuki-Onna a su habitación... Ya lleva tres botellas y ella nunca había bebido más de una copa. -Sugirió Kejoro.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que la saque de aquí.

Se levantó con Tsurara en brazos, esta seguía en su fiesta, riéndose y gritando a todo pulmón.  
>Rikuo, por su parte, estaba en sus cinco sentidos, decidido a llevarla a su habitación, estaba 'preocupado' por la idea de dejarla sola y que ésta regresara a la fiesta y siguiera bebiendo.<p>

Una vez en su habitación, la sentó en el futon, el se sentó un poco más distanciado de ella y se miraron unos instantes.

-¿Sabe qué es el mejor amo del mundo? -Comenzó a gatear en dirección al mencionado.

-¿Jee? -Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado. -¿En serio?

-Sí, sin mencionar su atractivo... Esa penetrante mirada rubí y esa sonrisa felina suya...

-Así que sólo te gusta mi apariencia nocturna. -Le siguió el juego.

-No, su apariencia humana también es bastante cautivadora... Si juntamos todo, haría enloquecer a cualquiera...

-¿Y... Tu eres una de ellos? -Se inclinó levemente para quedar a su altura.

-Pues... Para serle sincera... Sí, usted me cautivo desde el primer día que lo conocí... Jijiji. -Sin duda no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

-Oh, vaya, vaya... Tú también eres bastante hermosa... -Susurró en su oído, haciendo estremecer a la peli-negra.

-Esta jugando ¿Verdad?

-No, para nada, yo nunca jugaría con la mujer que amo. -La recostó sobre el futon, mientras un violento sonrojo recorría el rostro de ella.

-Y-Yo... También lo amo, Rikuo-sama...

Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron, convirtiéndose en un tierno e inocente beso, el cual no tardo en volverse mucho más salvaje. Se separaron y admiraron un rato...  
>Rikuo comenzó a descender, besando y mordisqueando el blanquecino cuello de la femenina, la cual gemía levemente ante los actos de su amo.<p>

.

..

.

Abrió lentamente un ojo, después el otro, su cabeza daba vueltas... No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una, que esa no era su habitación, y la segunda, estaba desnuda, ¡Desnuda! Giró levemente para observar a la persona que estaba a su lado. Se encontró con su amo, el cual seguía en su forma nocturna y ya estaba despierto, observando divertido cada movimiento que realizaba ahora _su_ mujer.

Cuando logró reaccionar, se tapó como pudo y un violento sonrojo recorrió su cara.

-¿Q-Q-Qué pasó?

-Hmn, te pasaste de copas, hiciste una pequeña confesión y, ahora estamos aquí. -Soltó una leve carcajada.

-¡E-Esto no es gracioso! Y-Yo... Nosotros... A noche... No recuerdo nada. -Tomó sus cabellos con desesperación y los comenzó a revolver.

-Te dije que dejaras de beber, pero no me escuchaste. -La vio con superioridad.

-¡Pero si usted fue quien me retó! -Lo miro enfurecida.

-Tranquila. -Se sentó al lado de ella. -Veras como lo recordarás. -Depositó un beso suave en sus labios.

-Rikuo-sama, en serio, ¿Qué pasó? -La joven preguntó sintiendo más confianza.

-Nada, nada, mejor duerme que en menos de una hora nos vamos al Instituto. -Se volvió a recostar invitándola a imitar el gesto.

-Esta bien... ¡Pero prometa que me lo contará!

El se limitó a sonreír y asentir levemente, Tsurara se recostó nuevamente, Rikuo la arropó y la abrasó, perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se encaminaban al Instituto, con un aura de depresión proveniente de la mujer de las nieves. Rikuo la miraba con una gota. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del Instituto.

-Tsurara, -Llamó la atención de la mencionada. -Prometí contarte esta tarde y lo haré. -Sonrió cálidamente.

-Bueno... Pero, ¿Qué hago con mi dolor de cabeza?

-Jeje, en eso no te puedo ayudar.

El oji-cafe la tomó de la mano, comenzando a adentrarse por los pasillos del Instituto. Todos los miraban curiosos y sorprendidos, cosa que incomodó a la joven por unos momentos, pero después se hizo costumbre.

_**¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones? ¿Les gustó? Lo sé, es corto y como que le falta trama D: ... Me disculpo por eso. **_

_**Por cierto, me duele tanto decir esto ;w; pero a cómo veo el manga, no creo que Tsurara y Rikuo terminen juntos... Al menos que Tsurara se esté haciendo ideas y en realidad Rikuo la quiera a ella y no a Ienaga, pero qué se le puede hacer... Sólo esperar... Lo qué si siento, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta -_-U es que, Rikuo(Youkai) siente más atracción por Tsurara y el Rikuo de día xD por Ienaga... ¿O es mi imaginación? Una última cosa, ¿Alguien sabe cada cuando sale el maga? n_nU... Como sea, ¡Muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer!**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
